


A Shadow's Truth

by 2dpie



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dpie/pseuds/2dpie
Summary: This story takes place in the Carmen Sandiego Netflix series universe. What if Shadow San had managed to catch up to Black Sheep when she was trying to escape the Isle of VILE in episode 2. How would things have played out, would Black Sheep have trusted Shadow San to let her escape or would a fight have escalated between the two. Read to find out.
Kudos: 23





	A Shadow's Truth

Black sheep still couldn't believe that she had managed to leave VILE Academy without getting caught since her disguise hadn't really done much to hide the fact that her feet weren't exactly the right size for the red high heels. However she hadn't even gotten close enough to the boat for her escape before the alarms went off ,and she had to start sprinting towards the docks before one of the faculty members succeeded in catching up to her. Black Sheep could see Professor Shadow San close behind and had to pick up the pace, so she immediately threw a crackle rod at the boat captain to knock him out and hopped up onto the boat. 

Although it proved to be futile, since she noticed that the key was missing from the ignition and was still in the captain's pant pocket.   
Looking around to make sure that she still had time, Black Sheep swiftly jumped down onto the docks to grab the keys and get back on the boat as quickly as possible but just as she was about to start the boat,she felt it shake under her feet and as she looked up, Shadow San was staring right back at her and had accomplished in pushing her out of the way so that he could reach the controls. 

Black sheep cried in indignation " WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP PLEASE" and proceeded to pound on Shadow San's arms to prevent him from stopping her escape attempt ,but what she didn't expect was for him to swerve the boat in the opposite direction to the academy and accelerate the boat's speed. 

She looked at Shadow San's face and yelled " WHY DID YOU THAT ?... I.I thought you hated me, why would you just let me escape"... he looked down at Black sheep and sighed " I'm the one who found you as a baby and brought you to VILE, but as you grew up ,I started to realize I had made a mistake and should of never brought you to this horrible place,you would of never wanted to become a part of such a terrible organization once you learned the truth about VILE" Black Sheep was shocked 

" But then why didn't you tell me the truth sooner" " Shadow San had a somber look on his face " I didn't want to put you in danger and I had to make sure you didn't graduate so you wouldn't learn about VILE's true plans because the second you rejected their morals they would of punished you and I couldn't risk that" She nodded finally understanding why he had done the things he did " But wait that means... HA I KNEW IT THE COAT WAS EMPTY WASN'T IT?" Shadow San let out a light chuckle " yes the coat was empty", it was then that Black Sheep started to realize that there were no helicopters following them " Wait shouldn't the cleaners have been chasing us in the air by now"

"No need to worry Black Sheep I dealt with them before you got on the boat ,we're safe for now"  
She let out a sign of relief " Oh I almost forgot" she then took out a mobile device from her pocket, Shadows San looked confused " Wait is that the phone we confiscated why did you take it back" " I needed a hand in escaping and a friend of mine was just the right hacker for the job" she said with a wink. Black Sheep then turned the phone on, and began to speak to a voice on the other line " Player I made it, I'm off the Island I need to know where on Earth I am" 

but just before her anonymous friend could answer, Shadow San beat them to it " No need to ask your friend Black Sheep we are on the Canary Islands" a young boy's voice could be heard through the speaker " Whoa who just said that" Black Sheep spoke with confidence " that was just one of my teachers, but he's actually kind of a good guy now" " Anyway the Canary Islands huh, a Spanish settlement just off the coast of western Africa, it was an interesting place to grow up but it's time to see the rest of the world, no more book keepers and no more VILE" 

Black Sheep and Shadow San looked at each other as she said this and smiled knowing that they no longer worked under VILE anymore. She then took her hat off and was about to throw it off the side of the boat before Player's voice came through the phone's speaker again

" You'll need a passport and I don't think Black Sheep's gonna cut it, you do have a name don't you" Black Sheep looked towards the hat in her hand and saw its brand name as she began to introduce herself " It's Carmen, Carmen Sandiego, now about this whole white hat thing does it have to be white".

Shadow San was impressed by Carmen's quick thinking " Interesting code name Black sheep or should I say Carmen Sandiego, now what are you planning to do now that you've got your whole life ahead of you" Carmen showed Shadow San the VILE hard drive she had stolen and again he was impressed with his student's pick-pocketing skills " I can't let VILE steal valuables from other people Shadow San especially if it would cost the lives of innocent people, I need to stop them" she looked up at her teacher expecting him to disapprove of her answer, but instead he put his hand on her shoulder " 

This will complicate things Black… I mean Carmen, but I will help you on this path you wish to pursue as I too believe that lives should not be put at risk because of VILE's capers" Carmen then did something she never thought she would ever do as she put her arms around Shadow San's torso and hugged him ,before her eyes widen and she immediately stepped back as a blush started forming on her cheeks " Oh sorry, um Thank you Shadow San, I wouldn't have been able to escape without your help" He was a bit taken aback by Carmen's unexpected gesture, but couldn't stop himself from smiling " 

It was the least I could do considering that you are the sole reason why we are both now far away from VILE's evil clutches, now it is late I recommend you get some rest I will continue steering the boat someplace safe" Carmen was about to say she wasn't tired since she still wanted answers about Argentina and where she came from ,but she couldn't stop the yawn that came out of her mouth " Alright Shadow San, I'll see you in the morning" she then walked down onto the deck to look around for someplace to sleep " I hope I can trust you Shadow San" she whispered and began walking towards a wooden door hidden off to the side where she finally found a bed located inside the boat's apparent cabin and fell asleep on a comfortable mattress.


End file.
